Cheese and Tuna
by Lakota1172
Summary: Bren makes everyone a Tuna and Cheese sandwich. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?
1. Chapter 1

Dax, Chase and Jinja exchanged uneasy glance's among each other. "I bet by this time tomorrow night we'll be goners" muttered Dax into Jinja's ear.

For once Jinja didn't punch, harm or yell at Dax instead she whispered back, "Who let those two cook anyway we'll most likely be eating dirt from the ground, Dax and Chase sniggered.

"Nice one Jin" said Chase leaning over Dax to get a high five from Jinja.

Jinja did, and what was wrong that starry night? Well Beyal and Bren where cooking dinner! Just at that moment Beyal came into sought from the dark and sat down next to Chase.

"Bren has decided he would like to cook alone" said Beyal.

"Oh thats a pity" said Chase smiling, Dax and Jinja couldn't help but snigger.

"Chef Bren has cooked dinner" announced a voice from the darkness.

"Is it edible" yelled Dax, Jinja lay on her back wiping her eyes from the laughter.

"Well of corse it is!" said Bren coming into the clearing with a plate packed with sandwiches.

Chase and Beyal looked at each other, "What kind are they?" asked Beyal.

Bren smiled, "A secret recipe passed down through my VERY important and BRAVE family" said Bren saying two of the words extra loud towards Jinja and Dax.

Jinja and Dax smirked at each other, "That wasn't the question Bren, I thought IMPORTANT people where meant to be smart" said Jinja raising her hand to get a high five from Dax.

Bren glared at her, "Well if you really want to know, it's tuna and Cheese" announced Bren. Everyone went silent.

"Um B wasn't that the sandwich that gave you that nightmare" asked Chase.

Bren frowned, "Yeah but that won't happen now" said Bren "Maybe" he said under his breath.

They all sighed in relief and soon all the sandwich's where gone.

"Uh mate I might of judged you wrong" yawned Dax lying down next to Chase and Jinja.

Jinja lay down to, "Yeah sorry Bren" she yawned her eye lids going down, "Your not that bad".

Dax smiled at Jinja, "Looks like my Prince.. I mean Princess has the right idea" said Dax quickly standing up in embarrassment and walking over to a different spot away from Jinja.

Beyal was already asleep and Bren was sleeping to.

Chase smiled at Dax's comment before he fell into sleep.

**Next chapters are going to be about each member of the teams dreams **


	2. Beyal

**Beyal - **

Beyal was swimming, swimming in a pond he was still wearing his clothes witch he thought was very strange, but for some reason he didn't mind.

"And what do you think you are doing?" yelled a voice.

Beyal froze and looked around but he couldn't see anybody.

"Get out of the water before your fingers go all weird" the voice continued.

"Who are you?" asked Beyal not moving from where he was in the water.

"Who am I? Who am I, well sorry there Mr I'm so confused but I'm your Brain" said the voice, "And I think you need a smack for that!" suddenly Beyals hand raised up and smacked him across the cheek.

"Ow!" Yelled Beyal, "How are you my brain!" he asked.

"Because I just made you hit yourself.. genus" sighed the voice making Beyals hand hit himself again.

Beyal was getting annoyed now. "Stop that!" he yelled.

"Why should I, I like hitting your face!" said the voice, "Now I'm going to make you…. HIT YOURSELF AGAIN!" Laughed the voice making Beyal hit himself harder.

No matter how hard Beyal tired he just couldn't stop his hand from hitting him.

**Sorry that one was short but I found it funny, next chapter is about Dax's little dream… or should I say nightmare.**


	3. Dax

**Dax- **

Dax yawned and got out of bed. He yawned and got dressed. Dax sighed and opened his door walking outside towards the kitchen. He could smell pancakes, *Who's cooking?* thought Dax, as he knew he lived alone, he grabbed a broom and was ready to attack when he saw Jinja wearing a long flower covered Dress with a white apron on.

"Princess?" said Dax putting the broom down. Jinja turned to look at him.

"Hi there Dax wanna go help your dad find his glasses" she said sweetly turning back to the cooking. Dax's mouth opened wide.

"Your my mum?" he said shaking his head in shock. Jinja looked at him.

"Of corse silly" said Jinja putting some pancakes onto the plate and handing it to him, "Oh and please put your dog out darling" she said.

Dax turned around and walked out of the room shaking his head and then *HOLD IT! PRINCESS IS MARRIED!* He thought dropping the plate of pancakes on the ground, before running off to find his "Father"

Dax ran into the lounge room and saw a man sitting on the couch with a newspaper covering his face. Dax stormed up to the man and chucked the paper on the ground.

"What the devil!" said the Chase.

"No bloody way" muttered Dax looking at Chase. Chase had a boler hat on his head, he had a smoking pipe in his mouth, a pare of glasses and he was wearing a black suit.

"What are you playing at boy?" said Chase picking up the paper. "Get outside and take the dog with you!" snapped Chase hitting Dax with the paper. Dax quickly ran towards the backdoor to escape his "Fathers" paper, before stopping *I have a dog?* he thought.

Dax looked around for his "Dog" till he came to the doghouse that was just outside the backdoor and there sitting inside was Beyal.

"Holy smoke" said Dax moving backwards. Beyal gave a little whine before rolling over in the doghouse.

"Dax your girlfriends here!" Came the call of Dax's "Mother" Jinja, Dax quickly ran back inside and to the front door.

"Better be hot" muttered Dax opening the door. Right in front of him was BREN! But Bren had long blond hair and was wearing a bra and skirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH" Screamed Dax.

**You guys better of loved that! I think it was funny! Chase's dream next :) **


End file.
